<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heat by essencede</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937351">Heat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/essencede/pseuds/essencede'>essencede</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Catra and Adora Smut [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Eating out, F/F, Fingering, First Time Sex, Fluff, Hair Pulling, Little bit of angst, Porn with Feelings, Scratching, Sex, Smut, Smut and Fluff, bathing together, fluff at the end</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:14:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/essencede/pseuds/essencede</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a heated sparring session, sexual tensions are high and the couple decides it’s time to experience something new together. </p><p>This is chapter 11 of my Catradora fic “Healing”, but it stands alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Catra and Adora Smut [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>286</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adora feels the cold floor through the thin jacket she wears. Catra may have beat her during their little sparring session, but Adora knows she'll come out on top in the end. The feeling of Catra's lips on hers and the warmth of her body makes her numb to the chill. Her fingers reach up to wavy hair, clinging to it as if it's a lifeline. She yanks gently and Catra moans before hiding the embarrassing noise with a rough kiss. Adora smirks into the kiss, pleased that she can make Catra make such noises. </p><p>Catra's hands reach for the zipper on her jacket, zipping it down slowly, doing her best to not just tear the piece of fabric apart. She would, if Adora hadn't just gotten this jacket. And if it didn't look so good on her. She pulls away to admire the sight of her girlfriend. And her heart stops. The opening of the fabric reveals Adora's black sports bra, her heaving chest and her beloved abs. Catra lets go of the jacket and just feels the warm body under her. The way Adora's muscles tense with each touch brings a smirk to Catra's mouth. She continues to breathe but heavily. Her eyes move back up to meet blue-grey ones. </p><p>"Do you want to...?" Adora asks weakly, her voice almost hoarse and rough. And oh so sexy to Catra.</p><p>She bites her lip nervously. She's been ready for so long. She's thought about it. Dreamt about it once. Kissing Adora before, coaxing those noises out of her made Catra so confident, but now, her mind begins to race.</p><p>"You are just a pet. You are not worthy of Adora. Don't you dare think you two are equals. And don't you dare ruin Adora's chances of succeeding," Shadow Weaver's rough voice echoes in her mind. </p><p>Catra's heart stops and she breathes in a gasp when she feels a warm hand on her cheek. She's reminded of Shadow Weaver's gentle but manipulative touches, but when she looks to see cold, angry eyes, she sees gentle and dilated grey ones. Instead of a cold touch, this one is warm and inviting. Those eyes care for her and ask her if she's okay. </p><p>"We can stop," Adora reminds her and leans over to plant a kiss on her forehead. </p><p>"No, I want to. I'm just..." Catra pauses for a moment, biting her lip again. "Scared," Catra whispers. She's scared she'll hurt Adora. Fail her. And she's... "Scared that I'm not good enough," Catra vocalizes. </p><p>"You're perfect," Adora assures, placing a kiss on her flushed cheek. "Do you trust me?"</p><p>"Always."</p><p>"Okay, trust my words then. You are perfect. You are good enough." She grabs Catra's hands and kisses her knuckles. "Beautiful," she compliments her. </p><p>"So, are you ready to...you know..." Catra hates how bad she is with words. </p><p>"Yep. Can I carry you?" Adora rubs Catra's arms gently, her eyes studying Catra's. </p><p>"You always have to show off your muscles, huh?" Catra teases, squeezing a strong bicep. "Yeah, carry me, Princess. Show me what those muscles can do," She whispers, her voice raspy. </p><p>The heat in her core builds up more at the hungry yet gentle look in Catra's eyes. So, Adora does what she does best and shows off what she can do. She lifts her up bridal style and she makes sure to take the slightly longer way, avoiding the war room. She rather not be interrupted. </p><p>Catra begins to kiss her neck, almost making her jump. Instead, she squeezes Catra's leg a little tighter and picks up the pace to their bedroom. Her breath hitches, making Catra arch an eyebrow. Catra smirks at the reaction and continues to listen to the sound of Adora's breathing. She hears her breathing become more ragged and continues to kiss her, seeing how riled up she can get Adora. After all, that's what she doesn't best.</p><p>Holding Catra like this, Adora is reminded of saving her from Horde Prime's clutches. Instead now, Catra is warm in her arms. She's breathing and...she's kissing her neck. And damn it, does it feel nice. She smiles to herself. She doesn't need to save Catra and Catra doesn't need to save her. They're both safe for once. The war is past them.</p><p>Catra nips at Adora's neck, breaking Adora out of her train of thought, and earning herself a whimper. She shivers and Catra feels it, purring even louder at the movement. </p><p>"Almost there," Adora whispers and Catra chuckles, burying her face in her neck. </p><p>"Hurry it up, Princess," Catra whispers, tilting her head to meet her eyes.</p><p>Adora smirks. "Impatient as always," She teases.</p><p>"You know it," Catra responds and goes back to kissing her neck, beginning to let her tongue glide against the smooth, perfect skin she plans to ruin tonight. </p><p>She takes in Adora's scent: the smell of sweat and Brightmoon's soap. Plus, that sweet smell that Adora has always had. Catra doesn't know how to describe it, all she knows that she's always enjoyed smelling it. When Adora left her, she had buried her nose in those sheets, breathing in that scent as if it was her oxygen. </p><p>They get to the door and Adora almost kicks it open before Catra leans over to open it for her. Adora kicks it closed and Catra feels her nerves begin to work up. She does her best to ignore them her hands are reaching for Adora's hair, which is back in that ponytail, and she yanks it out, breaking the band in the process. </p><p>Adora lets out a small groan. Most make out sessions, if Adora had her hair up, Catra would make sure to rip it out. And always, she made sure to break whatever band held it up. Adora for a moment wonders what number band this one is. Twenty? Twenty-five?</p><p>"You really do hate my hair bands, huh?" Adora says and Catra shrugs.</p><p>"I've always liked your hair down." She tucks a strand behind Adora's ear. "Especially since it's easier to pull," She whispers and grabs a couple strands, yanking them lightly. "And we both know you like that, Princess," She rasps and Adora's breath hitches again.</p><p>Adora groans and places Catra down on the bed. Catra makes sure to let go of her, not trying to rip it out. Catra giggles at Adora's flushed face, continuing to purr. Just a month ago, Catra pulled on Adora's hair and from there, they both found that they liked hair pulling, so Catra is sure as hell going to continue doing it tonight. Especially, seeing Adora's rewarding reactions.</p><p>Adora sits on the bed, legs on either side of her girlfriend's hips. Their lips meet again and Catra manages to yank the jacket off, tossing it off the bed and onto the floor. The zipper hitting the floor makes a tiny sound, compared to the sounds of their moaning and heavy breathing. </p><p>Adora's fingers reach up Catra's shirt as they always do in times like these. She likes to feel the soft fur under her finger tips. And she likes to feel the way Catra's body reacts to her touches, the way her stomach clenches, and how her abs tighten. She lifts the shirt a bit higher and Catra's breath becomes quicker, as if she's afraid she'll disappoint, but her body could never disappoint Adora. Adora leans down, kissing from her stomach up to where her shirt has been lifted. She lifts herself up a little and looks at Catra, whose chest rises and falls quickly.</p><p>"Can I take off your shirt?" Adora asks. Catra's eyes widen a little. </p><p>They've gotten this far before, making out in their underwear, but this time is different. Adora gives her an encouraging smile, but she doesn't say a word. She doesn't pressure her. </p><p>Catra's always wanted control. After being manipulated, belittled and compared to Adora her entire life it just makes sense for her to have felt that way. But right now, under Adora's stare, she's happy to give it up. Of all the people to lose control to, she's happy to give it to Adora. But this isn't a battle. By losing control, she isn't losing. She's gaining a closer connection to Adora. And she's happy to do so.</p><p>She lifts her back off the bed and quickly rips off the shirt, throwing it across the room. She's now in her red sports bra. Adora looks her up and down. Her flush spreads from her face to her neck and the tips of her ears. Catra smiles at the sight, revealing fangs which Adora pauses on for a moment. She wants those against her skin, but she can wait a bit, wanting to soothe her girlfriend's nerves.</p><p>"Beautiful. So beautiful." Catra purrs at Adora's voice. Adora reaches up to rub behind her ears, soothing her and making her heartbeat slow for a second. "You're so perfect."</p><p>Catra reaches up, running her fingers through beautiful blonde hair, so different from her mane, from her waves. When they were little, Catra was always jealous of her hair, but now she just appreciates it. That jealousy is gone and is replaced with love. And she's glad it is. </p><p>Adora continues kissing Catra where she was before, slowly making her way up from her belly to her chest. She doesn't take off the bra and kisses the skin that isn't covered by it. She wants to take this slow, though the heat in her belly is saying otherwise. Catra's chest rises and falls under her lips. Adora puts more weight on top of Catra and soon, they're chest to chest. </p><p>Feeling Adora's weight and her warm skin on her, Catra wants to kiss her until they become one. Adora can hear her own blood rushing and how quickly her heart is pounding in her ears. She continues kissing Catra's collarbones, letting her tongue flick out occasionally, like Catra was doing to her neck before.</p><p>On the other hand, Catra is lightly scratching Adora's back and when Adora hits a good spot, her claws dig into her just a little. It stings and it burns, but it's pleasant to Adora. It motivates her to keep going. Catra lets out a small chuckle.</p><p>"You like it rough?" Catra rasps and Adora pulls back, looking down on her.</p><p>"Y-yeah," Adora replies breathlessly. Catra squeezes a little, her claws digging into the skin just a little, earning herself a sweet sound. </p><p>Catra smiles at her, raising an eyebrow. Adora reaches out, cupping Catra's face and stroking one of her fangs.</p><p>"Bite me, please," Adora begs, her voice weak.</p><p>Catra's eyes widen a little at the request and she can't seem to find her voice.</p><p>"How hard?" Catra reaches up to feel the soft skin of Adora's neck. </p><p>"Sort of hard? I don't know honestly." Adora shrugs. </p><p>Catra smiles at that and obliges. "I'll start off gentle." </p><p>Her hands reach up and pull Adora's neck and face closer to her. She kisses Adora's shoulder and moves down to her collarbone, kissing her there for a moment. Adora continues to rub her ears, making her purr. Her purring becomes the loudest sound of the room and Catra is proud of it. Though, she wants Adora to the be the loudest of the room.</p><p>And she can make that happen.</p><p>She sinks her teeth into her neck gently, them barely piercing the skin. Adora moans in her ear and Catra's stomach clenches at the sound. She licks the spot soothingly and kisses it before continuing to nibble at her neck. </p><p>Then, she bites her a little harder than the past nibbles and Adora moans even louder. Catra continues to bite. Kiss and bite. Kiss and bite. Lick. Bite. Kiss. She tastes a little bit of sweat on her tongue and she revels in the noises that come out of Adora. With each sound, each quiver, Catra feels herself come more and more pent up. She can't seem to think straight anymore. All she wants is the taste of Adora on her tongue.</p><p>Adora's shaky fingers reach up to Catra's bra and stay there for a second. Catra can feel her fingers and looks up. Their eyes meet and Catra immediately slams their lips together before pulling away.</p><p>"I'll take off mine if you take off yours," Catra says, lifting up the strap of her bra and then letting it slap her skin.</p><p>"Okay." Adora wiggles her eyebrows making Catra laugh. She looks so goofy, with her messed up hair, bruised neck and flushed face. </p><p>"Cut it out, dork," Catra teases, though she doesn't mind Adora doing things like that. </p><p>Such things ease her nerves. They're both awkward and inexperienced, but it's still such a pleasant time anyway. It's such a serious and intimate moment between them, but at the same time, it's comfortable and they both lose their egos for a moment, putting the other first.</p><p>Catra kisses her cheek before they both do as they promised. In a few seconds, their entire torsos are out in the open. Catra feels like she should cover up but the hungry look in Adora's eyes makes her resist. Catra feels a little insecure. Adora has always had the biggest chest, bigger muscles, everything she has seems so much better than Catra's. </p><p>Though in seconds, Adora's face is on her chest, giving her many kisses. This time, it's Catra moaning. She bites her knuckles to try to keep quiet but Adora pauses and looks up at her.</p><p>"Let it out. It's just you and me." Adora kisses her on the lips. "And I want to hear you," Adora adds, her voice becoming lower. It's almost as if it's an order. Catra shivers and just buries her hands in Adora's hair. </p><p>She complies with the order, letting whatever noises she has out. All for Adora. If Adora wants this, she'll give. She'll give anything for her.</p><p>Compared to her roughness, Adora is so gentle. Her kisses are heavenly. She can feel the love in every touch, in every bit of hesitation. She feels her heart explode. Never in a million years did she think she would get this far—that they would get this far. She dreamt about it, especially in their teens when her hormones were at their worst. She imagined moments like this in the showers several times and she's cried many times, believing that it wouldn't be a reality. But now it is. And Gods, Adora on top of her, being skin to skin to her, being able to coax noises out of her, Catra is honored. She's shocked but she's incredibly grateful. </p><p>This is the most gentle anyone has ever treated her. Shadow Weaver was rough and violent. Even her words stung every time. One of her childhood friends, Lonnie, even she was rough. Even Scorpia wasn't this gentle, but she also never went this far with Scorpia. </p><p>Adora takes Catra's nipple in her mouth and the gentleness from before disappears for a moment. Catra is broken out of her thoughts, letting out a cry and a whimper. </p><p>And all Catra can think about is how she wants these pants off. Any barrier between them just isn't right. She wants Adora so bad and she can feel herself getting closer and closer to her peak.</p><p>But instead of continuing to strip, Catra decides to award Adora for how amazing she's making Catra feel. She tries to ignore her heat for a moment and puts Adora first. She runs her claws down her back, earning herself a yelp and a moan. Adora huffs, her warm breath hitting Catra's chest. Adora, understanding the message, continues to kiss and suck at Catra's chest. She bites her one time and Catra feels like she's putty under Adora's fingers. </p><p>"I want more," Catra whimpers and she's shocked at her voice. How weak it sounds. The shakiness of it. </p><p>"Tell me what you want." Blue-grey eyes meer hers and Catra crumbles. </p><p>"Pants off," Catra says and lifts her knee, placing it between Adora's legs.</p><p>Adora bucks into her at the touch and manages to smile down at her.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah," She agrees and goes to take off her pants before Catra stops her.</p><p>"Can I?" Catra asks and Adora lifts her hands, nodding her head. Catra smiles at her. "Thank you," She whispers and kisses Adora sweetly, gently. </p><p>She slides down her girlfriend's pants and underwear, watching as more and more skin is revealed. Seeing her strong thighs, Catra feels the tension, the want in her core, get worse. Adora's muscles will always do something to her. Finally, the pants are off and Adora is fully nude. Catra takes in her body. Pink nipples, pale skin becoming more and more flushed, her messy hair, her red and bruised neck, her muscles that Catra wants to get crushed and squeezed by. </p><p>Catra places her hand on Adora's stomach and starts kissing her stomach just as Adora has done to her. She feels the hands Adora has placed on her shoulders tighten. She kisses lower and lower. </p><p>"Catra, please," Adora begs and Catra flushes, those words making her throb. </p><p>Catra doesn't bother to tease. She's too pent up and the smell of Adora's arousal is keeping her from thinking straight. She could tease her some other time. Right now, she wants to give. Give, give, give. So she does. She reaches out and slides her hand down to the sensitive nub. For a moment, her mind becomes clear of its haze and her anxiety builds up just a little. She isn't sure of what she's doing and she wishes she'd asked Netossa and Spinnerella for advice, but they're in deep now. And Catra doesn't plan on stopping.</p><p>Her hand reaches the nub and she rubs, making Adora quiver and whimper. Her legs shake and her muscles twitch. Catra smiles to herself and dips her fingers a little lower and feels Adora's slick.</p><p>"Aww, you're all pent up, Princess," She drawls, lowering her voice and trying to keep it steady the best she can.</p><p>"F-For you," Adora whimpers and Catra smiles even wider. "Catra, please," She begs. </p><p>Catra isn't sure what to do except keep rubbing before she decides to do something more. Something she'd done to herself a couple times in the shower. She retracts her claws.</p><p>She takes her middle finger and slides it in, earning more heavy breathing and a moan rumbling against her skin. Catra shivers. Catra's heart races and she pulls Adora down to kiss her roughly. She bites her lip and their mouths open, tongues meeting. Each kiss is rough, as if they're trying to devour one another. Catra continues to pump in out and slowly. Catra can feel herself getting wetter and wetter with every moan and every swipe of their tongues. Adora is the same way. Catra can feel Adora's own slick gushing onto her hand.</p><p>She decides she can wait. They then pull away to breathe, huffing. Catra opens her eyes and sees Adora's tight grip on the sheets, her knuckles white. Adora can no longer sit up, using her shaking arms to hold herself up above Catra. She buries her head in Catra's neck.</p><p>"C'mon, get on your back," Catra coos and takes out her finger, just in case. Adora whines at the loss of contact but goes with it.</p><p>Once they're flipped, Catra is admiring Adora. One hand palms her breast and the other sticks a wet finger back inside.</p><p>"Gods, you're perfect," Catra compliments her as she watches Adora bite her lip at the contact.</p><p>"Another finger," She whispers and Catra obliges.</p><p>She hears Adora groan and her tighten, which makes Catra slow up her pace. It stings a little but it feels so good to Adora. Catra keeps her pace slow for a moment before getting right back to her previous pace. Adora whimpers and their lips collide again but this time it's slow. Their mouths open and their tongues meet, but everything is very slow and gentle. Catra whimpers into Adora's mouth and they pull away with a string of saliva in between them.</p><p>She feels Adora shiver and she tightens around Catra's fingers. "Cah-Catra," She lets and out and Catra knows she's almost finished. </p><p>Catra herself is very close. Watching Adora reach her peak is intoxicating. </p><p>Catra's hand aches so she decides to move her head down low as she recalls something read about when researching sex. She starts using her tongue so she can slow the pace of her hand. Her tongue flicks against her girlfriend's clit and she feels Adora tighten around her fingers. Adora lets out a cry. Catra decides to continue doing that, driving Adora closer and closer to the edge.</p><p>"Fuck," Adora whines and Catra almost lets out a whimper at the sound of Adora swearing. </p><p>She knows Adora is close and so is she. She watches Adora's face. Her eyes are shut tightly, she chews on her lip, and she grips the sheets tightly once again. Her stomach and chest move quickly with every breath. Catra can see the sweat on her forehead and chest. Catra smirks in between kisses and swipes of her tongue. She did this to Adora. Adora is crumbling because of her. </p><p>"Fuh-uh...Fuck...Catra!" Catra slows down as she feels Adora tighten around her. Adora's hand reaches for the one on her breast and squeezes it.</p><p>"Cum for me," Catra says and Adora does.</p><p>She slowly pumps in out and gives her clit one last flick before halting, watching Adora ride it out. She continues to pump in and out slowly until Adora whimpers, signaling for her to stop. Catra slowly takes her soaking fingers out and gladly laps at them, taking in the sweet and tangy flavor. Adora watches her with a shy smile.</p><p>Catra's heart feels like it's going to explode. She's very pent up from all of that and not getting her release, but she's pleased with herself. She managed to pleasure Adora, make her feel good and not hurt her in the process. Catra made herself feel good without hurting someone else. She breathes out a breathe she didn't know she was keeping and feels her muscles loosen.</p><p>"Give me a sec and I'll do you," Adora huffs with that fire in her eyes, breaking out Catra from any thoughts that don't revolve around her girlfriend.</p><p>Catra smiles, climbing back on Adora and kissing her. Adora can taste herself on Catra's lips and tongue and whimpers at it all. They pull away and Catra strokes her hair lovingly. </p><p>"I wanna do the same to you," Adora says and Catra bites her lip.</p><p>"Please do, Princess." </p><p>Adora pushes through her fatigue and flips them over. Adora frowns, realizing Catra still has pants on. </p><p>"Yeah, I want 'em off too," Catra says and picks herself up, wiggling the pants off with a little assistance from her girlfriend. </p><p>Adora begins by sucking on her neck and Catra grips Adora's hair tightly, yanking it and earning herself a grunt. </p><p>"Adora, please. Lower," She whimpers. </p><p>Adora continues to kiss her neck before pulling away. "Patience, kitten." Catra's insides clench at the nickname. It's so much different when Adora says it.</p><p>"Shut up, dumbass. You're the least patient pers—" Adora sucks on a nipple and Catra moans, cutting herself off. </p><p>Adora pulls away, smug. "You were saying."</p><p>"Hurry up and eat me out, Princess. I'm not gonna last much longer," Catra replies with a smirk, doing her best to keep her cool. Adora flushes a little at the words and how blunt she is. </p><p>So, that's what that's called. Adora tries to remember that. </p><p>Adora listens and dips lower, kissing every bit of skin and fur she can before she makes it to her destination. She kisses the sensitive nub, making Catra's hips buck into her face. Adora begins to lick the nub as Catra groans, biting her knuckles, but not holding back all the noises that build up in her throat. </p><p>Adora feels Catra's thighs clamp around her head and she feels the muscles in her thighs clench, keeping her in place, telling her to continue. </p><p>Adora continues, listening to Catra's body language, taking her tongue lower and lower until she meets her girlfriend's entrance. Catra's hand pushes her head closer and Adora experiments, sticking her tongue into her entrance. Catra cries out.</p><p>"Adora, please!" </p><p>Adora wraps her arm around Catra's thigh, reaching over to her clit, rubbing it in circles. She continues to lick, tasting Catra's slick on her tastebuds. It's tangy and salty but very addicting. </p><p>"Shiit...Fuck, Fu-uck," Catra's broken words and whines keep her motivated to keep going. "Ah-Adora!"</p><p>Adora decides to mimic what Catra did and begins to lick her clit before sticking one of her digits inside. Catra clenches and squeezes her head tighter between her thighs. </p><p>"Faster!" Catra almost shouts and Adora picks up the pace. </p><p>Catra's insides clench and twitch and Adora can tell she's close. Almost there. Adora sticks another finger inside and Catra clenches even tighter before letting her go. Adora moves slower like Catra did for her as Catra becomes accustomed to the pleasant stretch. </p><p>"Faster," Catra whispers, her voice weak. </p><p>Adora goes right back to her previous pace before speeding it up a little more, making it a little rougher. Catra cries out and pulls Adora's hair, making her moan. </p><p>"Adora, I-I'm so cl-close. Kih-Kiss me," Catra begs.</p><p>Their eyes meet and Adora notices how blown out Catra's eyes are. She takes in the sweat droplets on her beautiful fur and the flush on her cheeks. It's a beautiful sight. Adora quickly obliges, using her thumb to play with her girlfriend's clit instead, before slamming their lips together. The kiss is rough once again. Catra is biting her lips and every movement of lips and tongue are quick. The kisses slow a little and Catra clenches against Adora's fingers, and Adora knows this is the end. Adora moves away from her lips and kisses her neck. </p><p>In moments, Catra is quivering, breathing heavily and gushing all over Adora's hand. Her head falls back and all her muscles tighten before loosening.</p><p>"Fuck, Princess," Catra says with small smile before shutting her eyes for a moment.</p><p>Adora giggles and lays on her side, playing with Catra's messy and sweaty hair. She rubs behind her ears, getting a purr out of her and for her eyes to open. </p><p>"Was I good?" Adora checks and Catra chuckles at her and leans into her, pulling their bodies closer. They're once again skin to skin.</p><p>"Amazing," She compliments and kisses Adora's cheek.</p><p>"Same to you, kitten." Catra shivers at the name, making Adora smirk. </p><p>"Don't call me that unless you want round two," Catra threatens, trying to growl out the words, but she just sounds tired in the end.</p><p>"I'm up for that," Adora says and Catra scoffs.</p><p>"Ugh, well I'm tired. Maybe later," Catra replies.</p><p>Maybe if they hadn't had their little sparring session she would be up for round two, but all she feels now is how heavy and sweaty her body feels. Her head feels incredibly light, but her eyelids and her body is the opposite.</p><p>She lets herself rest for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>"Catra, I know you don't like water, but do you want to take a bath together?" Adora offers and Catra sighs.</p><p>"I don't. And I don't like baths." </p><p>She's reminded of falling into a lake as a child, almost drowning. She's also reminded of the bath Horde Prime placed her in. How much pain she was in. Her desperation. Her shouts for Adora. </p><p>She holds back a shiver at the thought. Water has always been her enemy and one of her greatest fears. </p><p>"I'll be in there with you, I promise. It's okay if it you don't want to," Adora replies and Catra sighs and buries her face into Adora's neck.</p><p>"If you're in there with me, I'll do it. Besides, I feel gross anyway," She mumbles and Adora hums. </p><p>"I'll pamper you," Adora promises and Catra smiles up at her.</p><p>"Go ahead, Princess."</p><p>Immediately, Catra feels the weight next to her  leave her, along with the warmth. She frowns at that. Adora hands Catra her jacket which Catra tore off earlier.</p><p>"Wear it for now. So you don't get chilly." </p><p>"Ugh, you're such a softie." Catra teases, joking gagging. She Adora's shoulders and pulling her close before kissing her on the lips gently. "But I love it."</p><p>"I love you," Adora whispers and Catra smiles up at her.</p><p>"I love you too, Adora." They share a gentle and sweet kiss again. Catra doesn't care if she's getting soft and vulnerable, not when it feels so good. Not when it's for Adora.</p><p>"'Kay, I'll go grab your special wash for your fur and get the bath ready," Adora says and she's out of the room.</p><p>Adora reaches the bath tub, which is basically the size of one of the baths in Mystacor. Definitely big enough for two people, maybe even four. Adora sets up the bath, making it nice and warm. She uses non-scented soaps for Catra's nose, even though after these few months in Brightmoon she's become used to such things. She pours some soap into the water but not too much, just enough for some bubbles. She grabs two towels and places them close to the bath before placing the soaps on the ledge of the bath. </p><p>After a couple minutes, she stops the water and walks back into the bedroom to hear Catra humming a song to herself. Catra's ears perk up and she opens her eyes, meeting Adora's.</p><p>"You have a nice voice," Adora compliments and lifts Catra.</p><p>"Thanks, and you have a habit of carrying me."</p><p>"I don't see you wanting to be put down." Catra smirks at that and kisses Adora's bicep.</p><p>"Oh, I don't." Adora giggles at that, making Catra smile wider.</p><p>They reach the bath and Catra can feel the steam coming from it. She takes off Adora's jacket and tosses it gently onto the floor. </p><p>Her eyes than reach the bath and the water. She's reminded of Horde Prime, the way that water stung, how she cried out for Adora. She shivers and Adora kisses her temple.</p><p>"I'm here. Are you sure you want to go in?" </p><p>"Yeah, I trust you," Catra says and Adora's heart swells. "Just get in with me."</p><p>"I will."</p><p>Adora gets into the water with Catra in her arms and slowly lowers herself. Catra holds onto her and tenses as the water begins to touch her, but once she realizes she is safe and this water doesn't hurt, she loosens up her body. After a few moments, Catra lets go of Adora and sits next to her, breathing out a sigh. </p><p>"'S nice," She mumbles and Adora smiles. “But seriously, bubbles?”</p><p>Adora snorts. “You like them.” </p><p>“Did you put glitter in the tub too?” Catra teases.</p><p>“Nah, that’s Glimmer’s thing,” Adora replies.</p><p>“Wouldn’t want to steal Sparkles’s spotlight,” Catra adds and they both chuckle. </p><p>They relax for a moment, enjoying the silence and the warmth on their fur and skin. Catra leans her head on Adora’s shoulder and then looks at the marks she’s given her. She kisses Adora’s neck once again, this time gently.</p><p>“Mine,” She whispers and Adora smirks. “These are gonna look so good tomorrow,” Catra teases.</p><p>“You sound so pleased.”</p><p>“‘Cuz I am. Everyone will know you’re mine.” That fire in Catra’s eyes is back and Adora feels her stomach flip. </p><p>“Good,” Adora replies and leans in, pressing their foreheads together. She then pulls away, pushing back Catra’s wet bangs. “Can I wash your hair?”</p><p>“Knock yourself out.” </p><p>Adora grabs Catra’s shampoo and then begins to wash her hair, moving her hands slowly. Catra leans her head back, into the touches, and moves her ears down, away from the soap. Adora turn on the faucet and Catra leans her head under it. She smiles when it’s over and sighs when she opens her closed eyes to see Adora grabbing the conditioner. </p><p>She goes to protest but gives in when Adora decides to massage her head and scalp with her fingers again. She purrs a little and leans into her touch once again, making Adora smile to herself. They then wash off the conditioner and Catra shakes her head, shaking some of the water off. </p><p>Adora then grabs the special body wash meant for Catra’s fur and gets some in her head before washing her body, rubbing her hands slowly. She earns herself some purrs and a shiver as she washes her girlfriend. </p><p>“I should make you wash me every wash day,” Catra says and Adora shrugs.</p><p>“I would be happy to.” Adora kisses the top of her head. “Thank you for trusting me today and letting me bathe you.”</p><p>Catra grabs one of her hands and presses her back to Adora’s chest, stopping all movement for a second. </p><p>“You’ve earned my trust,” Catra says softly. Adora squeezes her hand back. </p><p>Catra looks down at the water and Horde Prime flashes through her mind for a second. </p><p>“Thank you for coming back for me and giving me this chance. You always come back. I’m so grateful, Adora. Tonight...I was so nervous, but it was amazing. Thank you,” Catra says and moves so she can sit next to Adora and look in her in the eyes.</p><p>Adora’s heart swells and she tears up, making Catra giggle. She pulls Catra in for a hug and rests her chin on her girlfriend’s wet hair. </p><p>“Thank you, Catra. For the Heart, for tonight, for everything.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is from my fic “Healing”. If you’re interested, please check it out. Comments are appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>